El Caballero y el Ángel
by RoseHenderson
Summary: El príncipe Kaito encuentra a un joven inconsciente en el bosque y decide cuidarlo. Aunque el chico no recuerda nada, la familia imperial lo acoge. Lo que Kaito no sabe es que Len es muy importante y que hay gente buscándolo tanto para protegerlo como para matarlo. Llegan problemas que hacen que los jóvenes tengan que separarse, pero ¿qué hará Kaito cuando sepa la verdad sobre Len?
1. El encuentro

El trote de los caballos se escuchaba por todo el bosque, haciendo que pájaros y animales saliesen huyendo a esconderse. Los dos jóvenes que cabalgaban pasaron varios caminos, dirigiéndose al centro del bosque que conocían de tantas veces que habían estado allí.

—¡Miku, no te adelantes tanto! ¡No quiero perderte de vista! —advertía un chico. Tenía el pelo y los ojos azules y debía tener unos diecisiete años.

—Oh, venga, pero si me conozco el camino de memoria, Kaito nii-san —replicaba la menor, de cabello y ojos celestes, que aparentaba catorce años. Dicho esto, volvió a poner al caballo al galope y siguió su camino.

Kaito resopló, observando como su hermana pequeña se alejaba, pero sonrió divertido. Hacía tiempo que no salía de excursión con ella, como años antes cuando tenían más tiempo libre y podían escaparse a menudo. El príncipe había cumplido hacía poco los diecisiete años y los planes para su coronación se aceleraban cada vez más. Eso, sumado a que su padre estaba de misión diplomática en otro país, le dejaba con un reducido espacio de tiempo libre que dedicaba a su hermana.

—¿A dónde quieres ir? —le preguntó Kaito a Miku, alcanzándola y colocando su caballo al lado.

—Al claro que hay más allá —respondió ella, señalando al frente—. Te hago una carrera —le retó, echando a correr en el instante y riéndose.

Su hermano sonrió y le siguió, tras unos segundos de diferencia. Observó como Miku iba ganando más distancia poco a poco, hasta que llegó un momento en que la perdió de vista, pero siguió galopando. Durante unos instantes reinó el silencio, solo se escuchaban los trotes y la respiración agitada del caballo, hasta que Kaito escuchó a su hermana unos metros más adelante.

—¡Kaito! —llamó la pequeña—. ¡Ven rápido!

El príncipe espoleó a su caballo para que acelerara, temeroso de que a su hermana le hubiese pasado algo. Cuando los árboles que rodeaban el claro le impidieron el paso, se bajó del caballo y continuó a pie, apartando la maleza con las manos.

—¿Miku? —preguntó, logrando llegar al final y ver la silueta de su hermana—. ¿Qué...?

Se detuvo cuando llegó al lado de su hermana y observó lo que a ella le había llamado la atención. En el centro del claro había algo, pero la luz del sol les impedía ver exactamente qué, aunque parecía una persona.

La primera en reaccionar fue Miku que, llevándose las manos a la boca y ahogando una exclamación, echó a correr hacia el centro del claro, seguida por Kaito. Ambos se arrodillaron y descubrieron que la persona se trataba de un joven rubio, con el pelo largo hasta los hombros, pálido, y vestido con una extrañan túnica blanca. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la cara y las manos manchadas de sangre.

—Oh Dios mío... —murmuró Miku—. ¿Crees qué está...?

—No —negó con rotundidad Kaito—. Está inconsciente. La sangre probablemente no sea suya.

Su hermana no dijo nada más, pero alargó la mano y le rozó la cara al rubio. Justo en ese instante, el chico abrió los ojos de golpe, haciendo que Kaito y Miku se sobresaltaran.

El príncipe observó al chico, cuyos ojos azules como el cielo revoloteaban frenéticos intentando ubicarse. Respiró un par de veces e intentó incorporarse, pero la cabeza le empezó a dar vueltas y se desmayó.

Kaito lo cogió antes de que cayese contra el suelo y se diese un golpe en la cabeza. Lo apoyó en su regazo, mientras su cabeza intentaba encontrarle algo de lógica a lo que acababa de pasar.

—¡Tenemos que llevárnoslo de aquí! —exclamó Miku, devolviendo a la realidad a su hermano.

Con rapidez y eficacia, Kaito cogió al chico entre sus brazos y lo subió con él al caballo, apoyándolo contra él y asegurándose que no se caería.

Su hermana se adelantó y fue abriéndole paso a través del bosque, apartando las ramas que molestaban al pasar, ya que Kaito cabalgaba con una sola mano y con la otra sujetaba al joven.

El príncipe miró al chico, que seguía inconsciente entre sus brazos, mientras miles de preguntas se empezaban a formar en su cabeza. No se explicaba como podía haber aparecido aquel chico en el bosque ni por qué estaba manchado de sangre, pero pensaba averiguarlo.


	2. El paso de los días

Cuando Len despertó, lo primero que vio fue unos enormes ojos azules que lo miraban con curiosidad.

—¡Onii-san, ya ha despertado! —exclamó la chica, apartándose un poco. En seguida se acercó un chico, un poco más mayor, que lo miró preocupado.

—¡Por fin despiertas! ¡Llevas durmiendo más de un día, estábamos muy preocupados!

Len los miró sin entender, hasta que por fin dijo:  
—¿Qui... quienes sois? ¿Qué hago yo aquí? ¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó, alarmado.

—Te encontramos en el bosque, tendido en el suelo y desmayado, y te trajimos aquí para que descansaras —respondió Kaito—. Pero, ¿qué hacías ahí? ¿Quien eres?

El rubio se quedó en silencio, pensativo.

—No... no lo sé. No me acuerdo de nada. Solo sé que me llamo Len, pero parece que es lo único que recuerdo. Si intento recordar algo más, me empieza a doler la cabeza.

—No te fuerces —le interrumpió Miku, sentándose a su lado y al de su hermano—. Hasta que recuerdes quien eres y que te ha pasado, te puedes quedar aquí, con nosotros. ¿Verdad, Onii-san?

—Claro —respondió con entusiasmo Kaito, sonriendo—. Nosotros te cuidaremos —prometió.

Y aunque Len no sabía que iba a hacer, el futuro que veía con ellos dos le pareció agradable.

Sonrió.

Pronto Len supo que estar con Kaito y Miku no iba a ser algo fácil, sobre todo con el mayor, ya que ambos eran los príncipes y tenían muchas obligaciones y tareas que desempeñar.

Aunque Miku, al ser menor, tenía más tiempo libre que dedicaba a Len.

Juntos recorrían el palacio de cabo a rabo, se pasaban horas inmersos en la enorme biblioteca o salían al jardín dónde se perdían entre las miles de rosas.

Aunque Kaito le hubiera gustado acompañarles, su escaso tiempo apenas se lo permitía, pero siempre dedicaba las últimas horas del día a su hermana a Len, que le contaban todo lo que habían hecho durante el día.

Y así, poco a poco pasaron los días y las semanas, hasta que Len se acostumbró a vivir en palacio con Kaito y Miku.

Siguió intentando recuperar sus recuerdos, cosa que no consiguió, ya que solo tenía algunos sueños que terminaban en pesadillas y que nunca recordaba.

En esos casos, Len se despertaba bañado en sudor y gritando, se levantaba de su cama, salía de su habitación y corría a la de Kaito, donde dormía con él el resto de la noche.

Esto se convirtió en una costumbre y Len terminó durmiendo con Kaito todas las noches, tuviese pesadillas o no.

Aunque a Kaito no le molestaba, y terminó acostumbrándose a que el menor se abrazara a él.

* * *

**Sí, lo sé, muy corto. Es solo que quería poner algo de paso para lo que viene ahora, que es lo más interesante.**

**Tampoco estaría mal que si alguien lee la historia y le gusta, que comente, por favor, que así se si hay lectores para seguir o no.**


	3. ¿Qué está pasando? Parte 1

Len extendió una mano por la cama, buscando el calor de la otra persona que debería estar allí, pero solo encontró frío.

El rubio abrió los ojos con pesadez y paseó la vista por la habitación, vacía, en busca de Kaito, pero este no estaba.

Seguramente se habría despertado temprano y se habría ido para no molestarlo, se dijo Len, que se levantó de la cama y se vistió.

Cuando salió al pasillo se extrañó de no ver a ninguna persona ni oír a nadie, cuando normalmente los sirvientes del castillo pasaban por ahí haciendo las tareas, así que se dirigió al salón principal en busca de Miku, pero tampoco ahí había nadie.

Cada vez más extrañado, Len pasó por el pasillo principal y se asomó a una de las grandes ventanas.

En el jardín ni siquiera se veían a los guardias, todo estaba desierto, así que Len empezó a correr, recorriendo el castillo de arriba a abajo buscando a alguien.

—¡Kaito, Miku! —llamó, asustándose—. ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Pero nadie respondió, y eso que hizo que Len saliese del castillo y recorriese los alrededores, cada vez más asustado. No podía estar solo, toda la gente no podía haber desaparecido así como así, sin más. ¿O sí?

Al ver que fuera no había nadie, el rubio volvió a entrar.

—¡Kaito! ¡Kaito! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Miku? —gritó Len, sin obtener ninguna respuesta. Volvió a entrar en su habitación, es decir, en la de Kaito, pero estaba desierta.

Desesperado, Len se tiró en la cama y hundió la cara en la almohada, con las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

Se preguntó que podría haber pasado para que todos hubieran desaparecido así, cuando de repente escuchó un grito en una de las habitaciones cercanas, que hizo que su corazón se encogiera al reconocerlo.

Era Kaito.

Rápidamente, el rubio se levantó y salió corriendo del cuarto, recorrió el pasillo y entró en la habitación de dónde habría jurado que provenía el grito...

... Solo para ver como el peliazul caía al suelo, en mitad de un charco de sangre y con una espada atravesándolo.

—¡KAITO! —gritó Len, arrodillándose junto a él, pero el mayor desapareció antes de que el rubio pudiera tocarlo.

...

...

—Len.

...

...

—¡Len!

...

...

—¡Len, despierta!

El rubio abrió los ojos y se encontró con los ojos azules del mayor, que lo miraban preocupado... pero totalmente sano y salvo.

—¿K-kaito? —preguntó Len, confuso, sin entender lo que acababa de pasar. Miró a su alrededor y descubrió que estaban los dos en su habitación, y que todavía era totalmente de noche.

—Por fin. Llevo llamándote un buen rato —dijo Kaito, sonriendo aliviado—. No parabas de gritar mi nombre, ¿estabas teniendo una pesadi...

No pudo continuar hablando, ya que el rubio se había tirado sobre él y lo abrazaba, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y enterrando la cara en su pecho.

—¿Len? —preguntó el peliazul, extrañado ante la reacción de este, pero se calló al notar que el menor había empezado a llorar.

—Tenía... tanto miedo... —sollozó Len—. De qué tú... no estuvieras...

Kaito lo miró sin comprender, pero no dijo nada y abrazó al rubio, intentando tranquilizarlo.

Se quedaron en esa posición hasta que la respiración del menor se fue normalizando, y acabó por quedarse dormido abrazado al peliazul.

Kaito sonrió con ternura y le acarició la cara y el pelo al rubio, para acto seguido dormirse junto a él.

* * *

**Sé que es un poco corto, pero quería dejaros con una escena tierna y con un buen sabor de boca antes de lo que viene...**

**Bueno, antes de todo. ¡gracias por las reviews! Me habéis dado muchos animos para seguir con esto.**

**Respecto al capítulo, espero que os guste. Por si alguien se esperaba algo más... *ejem* romántico, tranquilos. Tengo una escena en mente que dentro de poco colocaré, pero que tiene que esperar. Mientras tanto, pensad en que estos dos duermen juntos todas las noches! xD**

**En cuanto pueda subiré un nuevo cap, hasta entonces, besos.**


End file.
